


love me dead.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with no happy ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Suicide, but...is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Stanley Uris falls in love at age eleven.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: fictober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	love me dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Moreeeee Fictoberrrrrrr!!!! 
> 
> There's a lot of angsty shit, I'm sorry!

Stanley Uris falls in love at age eleven. Stan falls in love with a boy is where the problem stems from, well not only that it is a boy but that it is Bill Denbrough. 

Bill Denbrough, himself, is a crowd. Despite having a stutter and a loser label, Bill Denbrough attracts people like no one Stan has ever known before. Had attracted people to him like it was an art and Bill always was an artist. 

Bill may be an artist but being an artist does not mean you cannot be art. Because Bill is almost a live portrait, a master of sad ocean blue eyes that sometimes feels dinner-plate wide. Bill is a masterpiece of plump, bitten lips until a deep plum has taken over in the undertone of his bottom lip. Bill is a sculpture of hands that run through dark auburn locks and hands that wobble when he's nervous, and of thighs that are surprisingly strong where Bill's figure is all ivory bird-boned skin, the wrists, and a protruding ribcage. 

Bill Denbrough is an artist. Bill is an artist in the art of shy laughs, of steadying hands gripping at your lapels as he laughs, of making you feel special. Bill is an artist in many ways but he is also art -- and Stan has never known much about art. 

He never falls out of love with Bill. 

_{ Dragging those blades across his wrists, he thinks of Bill's sweet wide eyes to ask 'please, please, join me.' _

_Stanley Uris's last words are "I swear, Bill." _

_He never falls out of love, just bleeds out. } _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you...liked this? Kudos and comments make my world a little brighter!


End file.
